


Secrets Of Thy Heart

by NikkiHeat83



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiHeat83/pseuds/NikkiHeat83
Summary: Brad's daughter had a secret, will Brad like what he discovers in relation to his daughter?AU of Resi 2 (2019 version)What if the fic happened in 2002 instead of '98?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Secrets Of Thy Heart

Chapter One 

Ellie Vickers had been secretly seeing RPD cop Leon Kennedy for almost two years and Ellie had moved in with Leon only two months earlier, Ellie woke up next to Leon in their bed, as she softly stretched out as she cuddled in close to Leon as he woke up, Leon yawned as he had the day off, Leon softly smiled as he cuddled close to Ellie as they were in bed together, Ellie stayed close to Leon, as he lovingly knew how happy he was with her, Ellie stayed close to Leon as he knew that her father didn't know about their relationship, Ellie knew too as she wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible before her father finds out about Leon. 

Leon gently cuddled Ellie close to him, Leon then asked Ellie if she wanted a future with him, Ellie put her hand on his bare chest and she told Leon that she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life, Leon softly smiled as he then asked Ellie to marry him, Ellie then tells Leon that she will marry him, Leon softly smiled as he placed a soft kiss on Ellie's shoulder lovingly as she cuddled into him, Ellie was happy with Leon as she knew how close they were to each other. 

Ellie was cuddled close to Leon as they spent time together in bed, Leon loved spending alone time with Ellie, as she knew how close she was to Leon as he lovingly cuddled her close to him, Leon softly smiled as he placed a soft kiss on Ellie's shoulder as she loved Leon, as he surprised her with a passionate kiss, Ellie softly smiled in their kiss as it led to more between them, Ellie loved Leon so much as she knew how safe she was with him, Leon had been at work a few days later when the outbreak happened, Ellie had been at work when she got a phone call from Leon about the outbreak, Ellie went from the hospital to RPD so she could meet up with Leon as he was glad to see Ellie as he gave her a cuddle, unaware that Ellie's dad Brad saw them together near the statue, Ellie was close to Leon as he was glad to see her, Leon hoped that they would make it out together. 

Leon led Ellie to the darkroom as he then reached for her left hand, as Ellie smiled when Leon put a diamond silver engagement ring on Ellie's finger as she then softly smiled when Leon leant close to Ellie as he then placed a soft kiss on Ellie's forehead as she put her hand on Leon's chest as he was happy with Ellie as she cuddled close to Leon as she knew how happy she was with him, later that day as Leon noticed that nearly all were now zombies, Ellie saw Marvin was hurt bad, Marvin allowed Ellie to check his wound as Leon went to see if he could find a way out, Ellie heard footsteps and she looked around and she saw her dad, Ellie stood up and Brad asked his daughter if her relationship was serious, when Ellie showed her dad the engagement ring, Brad was stunned and he was about to say something when Leon returned to the RPD and comes face to face with Brad. 

Ellie sighed as Leon told her that there was a way out, Brad then suddenly turned into a zombie, Ellie was shocked as her own father tried to attack her, just as Leon reached for his gun, when a shot rang out and both Leon and Ellie looked around and saw Chris Redfield above them, Ellie went up to see what Chris wanted as he told her that she needed to get out of here before it was too late, Ellie knew that Chris was right, Ellie went back to Leon as he told her what he found out about leaving the city together, Ellie entwined her hand with Leon's as they made their way out when an explosion seperated them. 

Ellie heard Leon call out for her, Ellie winced in pain as she slowly got up and saw the mass amount of flames preventing her from getting to Leon, as he hoped that Ellie was ok, Ellie picked up her weapons that had landed on the ground, Ellie also found a charred pic of her dad as she put it inside her pocket and zipped it, Ellie had now to find a way out, she had no idea if she would see Leon again, Ellie looked to her ring and she softly sniffled, Ellie fought her way out of Raccoon City, she found herself in some kind of underground lab as she wandered around, she saw the vial for the G virus and she grabbed it, as Ellie walked away and she came across a monster, when she ducked behind a wall for cover, as she heard three rockets hit the monster. 

Ellie picked up some supplies scattered around, she didn't know who had saved her life, when she got topside again, she found a note and she headed back to the main area, when she felt someone put their hand on her left shoulder, Ellie turned around and saw Leon, who instantly gave Ellie a cuddle as she was just glad to see him again, as Leon and Ellie headed back on their way out together, once inside the lift, Ellie put her hand on Leon's chest as he cuddled her close to him, Leon knew how much she had missed him, Ellie told Leon how scared she was of losing him. 

Leon cuddled Ellie close to him, Ellie stayed close to Leon as he placed his hand on Ellie's shoulder lovingly, Ellie was happy with Leon as she and Leon managed to get out of Raccoon City together, Leon looked around as the city was nuked, Ellie stayed close to Leon as they went to a motel to get some rest and as Leon lovingly held Ellie close to him, she showed him the vial from the lab, Leon knew that they would have to give it to the army, Leon cuddled Ellie close to him. Ellie knew that Leon was all she had left, Leon cuddled Ellie close to him as Leon knew how much Ellie was hurting. 

As the following few days passed, the army now had the vial from Raccoon City, Ellie went for a walk on the beach, she softly sighed, Ellie skimmed some stones on the water, when Leon appeared and he knew how much she missed her dad, Leon walked over to Ellie and wrapped both arms around her as she broke down as Leon gently comforted her, Ellie stayed close to Leon as they spent time together, Leon wanted to protect Ellie, when Adam Benford made a request to Leon about joining the DSO, Leon had insisted that Ellie would join him as he didn't want to be parted from his fiance, Adam accepted that and Ellie appeared as Adam told her that she would be a part of the DSO but working on intel, Ellie agreed to that, Leon snaked his arm around Ellie as he wanted to be close to her. Ellie loved Leon so much as she knew that he was all she had left, Leon led Ellie back to their room as he comforted her lovingly. 

Once Leon and Ellie relocated to DC, Ellie was unpacking her stuff as Leon went into their bedroom as he went over to her as he wrapped both arms around Ellie as he lovingly placed a soft kiss on her neck as she cuddled close to him, Leon and Ellie also finally got married and were settling into married life, Leon lovingly cuddled Ellie in his arms as she felt safe with him, Leon knew that he would make Ellie happy, as Ellie snuggled close to Leon as she knew how safe she was with him, Ellie trusted Leon to keep her safe, Leon handed Ellie something and she opened it to find a picture of her dad, Leon told Ellie that he knew how much she missed her dad and he wanted to do something special, Ellie placed the picture next to their wedding photo, Ellie then went over to Leon and she cuddled close to him, Leon knew that she loved it. 

~Epilogue~ 

Ellie and Leon were closer than ever, Ellie would discover that she was pregnant, she knew how excited Leon was as the following months passed when Ellie went into labour six weeks early, Leon took Ellie to hospital, where Ellie discovered that she was actually having twins, Ellie then told Leon that they were having twins, Leon was so emotional as he cuddled Ellie as a few hours later it was time for Ellie to give birth, Leon was by her side as he held her hand, Leon heard the soft cry of their baby as Leon was proud of Ellie after a few minutes, their second baby arrived, both were checked over and both Ellie and Leon were told that they had a boy and a girl, Ellie was holding their newborn baby daughter, Leon held their newborn baby son close to him as Leon suggested that they name their baby boy Brad, Ellie smiled as she loved Leon's suggestion about naming their newborn baby boy after her dad. Ellie agreed about naming their baby boy Brad. 

Elli then suggested about naming their baby daughter Amelia Rose Kennedy, Leon agreed as a few days had passed, Ellie, Leon along with their twins Amelia and Brad went home as a family, Ellie loved her family with Leon as she knew how lucky she was to have Leon and their twins in her life, Ellie knew how much Leon suited being a dad to their twins, as they were asleep in their cribs, Leon cuddled Ellie close to him as he showed her just how much he loved her, Ellie loved Leon so much as she knew how happy she was with him. 

The End


End file.
